Four weeks are four too many
by Teh Shadow of teh Smex
Summary: Unfortunately I can't pick TWO fandoms but this is an Agon/Rufus as in Kongou Agon from ES21 and Rufus Shin-Ra from FFVII thingy. First fic in AGES, beta-ed and all that shazam


**I blame RP for this fic.**

**PG-13, Kongou Agon (ES21)/Rufus Shin-Ra (FFVII), fluffy fluff, AU, and slightly OOC  
**

**Beta-ed by Maddie (she whipped me~ ;A; )**

* * *

Agon was well aware that having a relationship like this with his own boss would take a lot of his patience. Not being able to see him for a week wasn't a big deal, really it wasn't. Two weeks was a bit worse, because that was the point where it became really fucking annoying. A month, however, was impossible.

With a scowl on his face he listened to his pen tapping on his desk. Sometimes he looked at the clock, mind wandering off to his lover, silently wondering what the fuck he was doing this moment. Probably still negociating with the same people who'd been around the office for at least a month now.

Gods, how he wanted to _crush_ them! He wanted to make them disappear, anihiliate their exsitances –_anything_ to make the waiting stop. Even today it seemed to have the same outcome as all those other days. Agon had written a short email to Rufus but his index finger kept hovering above the 'enter'-button to send it and finally he erased it with a click of his mouse.

"Aaa, fucking annoying shit!"

With a rough movement he rose from his chair, grabbing his coat. It was annoying how difficult it was to stay with one person and be faithful. Especially now because reason started to leave him. Quickly, he put his coat on, eyes focussed on the clock again. Five o'clock and a quick glance outside told him that Rufus hadn't left yet. It was hard to convince himself that Rufus hadn't left because of how busy he was with work. Agon felt like maybe Rufus didn't care about him or something.

That wasn't the case, though, and Agon knew it. It was only annoying that Agon constantly had to tell that to himself to prevent him from freaking out.

_'Since when did I got so fucking attached?'_

****************

The lift was already full when he got in. It was around five o'clock and the entire damn office was going back home. With an annoyed expression on his face he leaned against the wall, rolling his eyes when the elevator stopped on _another_ floor. A group of men got in and Agon squeezed his eyes shut, just to fight the urge of causing a bloodbath in this damn elevator.

A brief brush of fingers against his made him look up again, turning his head to the right.

Rufus wasn't really looking at him; his eyes were focussed on another man that was talking about a vacation with some boat. Agon noticed how tired the other man was looking; his skin was more pale than usual, and there were dark rings under his eyes.

_"Wasn't that dumb scumbag getting any sleep?"_

Somehow it was causing a particularly annoying feeling in his chest as if he was worried or something. For a moment, the former footballplayer could see the blonde's eyes shifting to the side, making contact with his.

"Not tonight?" Agon asked.

"My apologies," was the answer and Rufus' shoulders slumped a bit when those words came out.

"Whatever," Agon spat. It came out sounding hateful.

He hadn't meant for it too sound _that_ hateful though, and so he was kind of happy the elevator just opened before Rufus could reply. Agon made damn sure he was the first one getting out, rushing through the main hall towards the exit.

****************

Later that evening, Agon lazily nibbled on a piece of pizza that didn't even taste like it should. Finally, he put the piece with the rest he hadn't touched. His couch wasn't comfortable anymore and the shows on tv bored him. It was all because some _feeling_ from the inside decided to fucking eat him alive. It made him feel restless.

_'He had been looking so tired. Almost ill. The fucker better not be ill, he better fucking not be ill.'_

Agon sat up with a sigh and planted his feet on the ground. He walked toward his window and looked out at the sky." It had started to rain now and he was quite sure he could see lightening on the horizon.

This was definintly one of the worst days he had ever had. Agon honestly wondered if he was cut out for these kind of things -these kind of _feelings_. Agon had never bothered to have feelings for people before, and if people got the impression that Kongou Agon was capable of such things he had faked it, just to get what he wanted.

His cellphone still told him he hadn't missed any calls and there weren't any messages for him either. With a growl he threw the thing behind the couch, still contemplating what the fuck to do with himself. It only enraged him more and more. Four weeks being apart from the other man were four weeks too many.

****************

Outside the thunder kept cracking and Agon had tightly curled himself up in his sheets, listening closely. It was one o'clock in the morning, sleep refused to kick in and _goddamnit_ he was worried _sick_! Right now he wanted to get out of his bed, step into his car, drive the entire way to Rufus' mansion outside the town to just know for sure that he was doing all right. No stupid trash should make him feel like that; it was _way_ _below_ him. Girls felt that way, just because they were stupid, whiny and overly emotional. Not him!

A soft _'ugh'_ made it past his lips as he rolled over on his stomach. Agon could never admit to himself that deep inside he just wanted to wrap his arms around him and tell that everything was going to be okay. Rufus would probably roll his eyes at him and scowl at his behaviour. That fucking rich scumbag wasn't the easiest person on the planet.

Sometimes he thought Rufus had the idea that being involved in something like this was similar to doing business. There were moments where Agon could just see him making cold calculations in his head, wondering if having sex at whatever time would be _efficient_ enough. Most of the time the pale blonde was similar to a goddamn fridge. His back was always straight, and the look on his face was usually somewhere between cold and cocky. But _fuck_, in the bed he was a completely different person. His body relaxed and the hard look disappeared from his face and when his mouth opened the most _dirty_ talk came out.

Those were the moments Agon was bothered to put effort in this _relationship_ or whatever it had to be. Those were the moments he started thinking about when he was being worried like this and tried to justify it to his pride.

****************

_'What the fuck!'_ Agon sat up, turning his head to the left to be sure he really had heard the doorbell ringing at 2 o'clock in the morning.

"What kind of fucking trash...?" he growled under his breath when the bell rang again. Apparently someone was persitantly asking to be crushed.

The genius turned on the light, stepped out of his warm bed and marched towards the front door.

"What the _fuck_ are you thinking! Bothering me at two o clock in the night! You fucking trash, fuck," Agon paused in the middle of his rant to take a deep breath. "I'll make you..."

But words left him when he noticed that the 'piece of trash' that needed him at this unholy hour was his boss or lover –or whatever you called it. Rufus was tapping his foot, his arms were crossed over his chest as he glared at Agon.

"You still lack manners, Agon. I had hoped that would at least improve a bit during the time we haven't seen each other.

"And you look like you got hit by a fucking truck." But goddamn, he was happy to see him.

****************

Rufus' nose wrinkled when he entered the small living room. "How can you live with all this..._filth_ around you?"

"You're the one waking me up at fucking two o'clock. What happened to your fucking fingers, are they too tired to dial a number?" Agon snarled back.

He watched how Rufus walked around his livingroom, face full of disgust, stepping around empty pizza boxes with utmost care.

"Well, you could at least put these in a trash can."  
Ugh, this will be the first time and the last time I'm coming here. I _refuse_ to stay in a pigstine like this ever again!"  
The blonde crossed his arms, face full of disapproval.

"Then go home. I didn't ask you to come."

"I told my driver to leave. I'm tired."

Agon put his hands on his hips, shaking his head. After a short silence he looked up again, brown eyes meeting icy blue ones.

"My sheets are clean."

"There isn't anything wrong with _your_ scent. It's the smell of rotten food I don't like."

Finally, Agon felt capable of moving and approached the other cautiously.  
"Four weeks is a long time."

Neither of them were generous with their shows of affection. They both kept their distance and kept their feelings to themselves, for this occasion Agon broke that silent rule and he snaked an arm around Rufus' waist, pulling him closer. "You could at least fucking call."

Of course the blonde didn't return it. He just stared at Agon, still with that same cold look in his eyes.

"Aaa. You're okay?"

Rufus freed himself from his grip. "I'm tired."

****************

The rain kept clattering against the window of Agon's bedroom. His alarm clock told him it was three o'clock in the morning. Fingers played with Rufus' soft hair they kept trying to keep that one lock of hair out of its owner's eyes.

"I have one meeting tomorrow.," Rufus spoke, voice sounding muffled as his face was pressed against Agon's chest.

"Hn. Figured that much." The former footballplayer stirred against the other, not able to hide the fact he wasn't happy with this. "Next fucking month then?"

Suddenly he could feel an arm sliding around him and Rufus scooted up a bit.

"I have one meeting tomorrow. With this rude person. Lacks common courtesy, manners and he doesn't treat me with proper respect like everyone else does." Agon felt lips brushing his. "Don't ask me why I keep him around, he aggravates me more than anything I can imagine."

Agon kept moving his fingers through that blonde hair. "What's his name? He sounds like quite an interesting guy."

For the first in a long time he could hear a chuckle coming from Rufus' mouth. "Agon."

Then Agon pulled the blonde closer, curling his body around him as if he had to keep him safe from the harsh rain outside. "I think I'm available tomorrow," he whispered softly, pressing his lips awkwardly against Rufus's forehead.


End file.
